


Dollhouse

by crimson_wake



Series: Cry Baby [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Depression, Infidelity, Other, References to Drugs, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_wake/pseuds/crimson_wake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Places, places, get in your places. Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces. Everyone thinks that we're perfect, please don't let them look through the curtains. Picture, picture, smile for the picture! Pose with your brother won't you be a good sister?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dollhouse

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off of a song called Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez.

Kiyoko walked home after school in the cool autumn afternoon. The wind brushed through her hair and she gently tucked her locks behind her ear. As she approached her home she saw that several of her neighbors were in their yard in what seemed like a get-together. An elderly lady spotted the familiar girl and gave her a warm smile and waved. The girl smiled back softly and approached the white picket fence that separated the sidewalk and the woman's yard.

"Kiyoko, dear! Oh, it's so good to see you!" She greets, taking hold of the younger girl's hands and giving them a light squeeze. Her neighbor looks back and sees the guests all smiling at the bespectacled teen, some are forced, she knows. Her family was very wealthy not to mention how perfect they were. Anyone would be jealous of such polite honor roll students with a bright future. This did not go by unnoticed the manager but she ignored it, used to the jealousy and silent envy of her fake lifestyle. None of it was real-- a play to be played over and over again like a broken record. The actors are exhausted but keep going only to collapse the moment the currents draw.

"You too." She smiles again. "How are your grandchildren?" The woman's smile tightens but she lets out a boisterous, yet forced, laugh.

"You're such a sweet dear! They're well, thank you so much for asking. How's your brother? Is college taking its toll on him yet?" She lets out another forced laugh and it makes her want to wince from how loud she is but she fights the urge to.

"Not at all, he's focusing on his studies since he has a scholarship to maintain." Kiyoko explains without realizing she's only adding fuel to the green fire of envy. Her neighbor nods and trots off back to her small little get together that the oh-so-perfect-family didn't seem to be invited to. The girl sighs and makes her way up the street and to her home where she quickly enters. She stops in her tracks when she's sees a woman, whom she's never met nor seen, adjusting her somewhat wrinkled clothing and messy hair. Her father was on the couch with a blanket covering his body as he snores softly. It's then that the woman notices Kiyoko and speaks up,

"Oh!" She smiles. "You must be Shimizu's daughter!" She feigns surprise as if she has no idea who the other is. She's seen pictures of her with the rest of her family in Mr. Shimizu's office. The bespectacled teen looks at her as though she were a hostile stranger, shying away from the hand she extended. The woman frowns but finishes adjusting her clothes before grabbing her purse and taking her leave, nearly slamming the door behind her.

The manager is unsure of what to say or how to react. It wasn't as though she didn't know about her Father's infidelity, this was the first time he had brought one of his whore's home and Kiyoko shuddered at the thought of not being able to sleep that night as she could already picture her parents screaming profanities at one another if and when her mother found out. She let out a heavy sigh as she made her way upstairs and up to her room. The girl crinkled her nose and cringed at horrid yet familiar smell of cannibas wafting from her elder brother's room. He was home for the weekend so that only meant the smell would grow stronger and would unlikely die down until weeks after he long left back for college. Despite such a strong odor her parents never seemed to notice. Or rather they never didn't anything about it and turned a blind eye. That's typically how things were done in this household if they were considered a nuisance or dishonorable-- simply ignored. Kiyoko doesn't understand how nobody other than her sees how unstable and flawed her family is. Maybe if they just rinsed the perfect view of them from their eyes then maybe they would understand things weren't always as they seemed behind closed doors.

Suddenly the bespectacled teen hears what sounds like a groan of pain and she's turns around the corner of the hall to find her mother semi-conscious on the nearest couch with a flask, she presumes it's empty, glued to her hand.

"Mom..." She whispers, still distraught to the sight even after seeing it countless times. Kiyoko crouches down to the floor in front of the couch and removed the flask from her hands which proves to be more difficult than necessary. "Mom, please wake up." The raven haired girl gently shakes her shoulders as she tries to get her mother to stay awake to at least make it to the bed.

"Darling," The woman slurs as she stirs in her intoxicated stupor. "Darling, is that you?" Her words are just barely coherent and her breath reeks of scotch every time she speaks. The manager tried her best not to react as she gets her mother to sit up from the couch.

"No, it's me, mom. Let's go to the bed, alright?" Kiyoko gently whispers as she steadies the drunk woman onto her feet and guides her to the woman's respective bedroom.

"If you want to fuck me then do it later," She burps lightly but continues. "My head is killing me." She isn't sure what to say at this point with her motherly drunk and rambling at her daughter whom she thought was her very own husband. Gently, Kiyoko places her mother's body on the bed and the woman groans and rolls over on her side, taking along a few blankets with her to cover her body.

It's like that every so often in the Shimizu household and nobody knows what goes on inside except its residents who simply ignore the problem and go about their daily lives as if their family isn't nearly as perfect as everyone thinks it is.

After all, who would suspect the kind yet professional husband of infidelity?

"Darling, please stand a little closer to Kiyoko!" Her mother tells her husband as she gives orders around to the camera man who are perfectly capable of doing their job on their own but her commands sound more like sugar coated requests from such a beautiful woman like herself to underpaid workers.

And who would think such a beautiful woman with a wonderful family would be a victim of alcohol abuse?

' _You're blinded by her jewelry, when you turn your back she pulls out a flask and forgets his infidelity.'_ The manager thinks as she smoothes her hands down the front of her pristine dress. She turns to her brother who's posture is straight as a board. She didn't know how he managed to show up without smelling like that horrendous drug but he did and that only deepened the lie that was their family.

But who would believe a smart son with a scholarship to the college of everyone's dream to be a stoner?

This didn't feel real, not at all. How could no one else see how plastic they were? How fake they were? Wasn't it obvious?

"Places, places!" Kiyoko's mother sing-songed as she clapped her hands together. "Get in your places!" The woman found herself in front of her husband and next to her daughter. Everyone smiled at the camera man's countdown as the familiar blindingly white flash captured their perfect doll-like appearance.

And who would suspect the daughter of knowing all of their horrid secrets that would hopefully never rise to the surface? 


End file.
